Inevitável
by Uchiha no Yuurei
Summary: Numa boate, em uma festa: "porque é inevitável não ficar feliz depois de..." só lendo pra saber!  primeira fanfic


Inevitável

Cara...

Passei a mão na minha testa e suspirei pesadamente.

É em momentos como esse que me pergunto onde (diabos) eu estava com a cabeça para DAR EM CIMA do meu MELHOR AMIGO!

Claro... Estávamos sozinhos numa festa. Na companhia apenas um do outro. Sabe aquelas festas que bombam no final de semana?

Aquele tipo de festa que tem até direito a globo de luzes? É, aquelas luzes coloridas e irritantes que te dão vontade de vomitar?

Era exatamente nesse tipo de festa em que estávamos agora. Eu estou sentada no bar da boate, enchendo a cara de caip-fruta de morango com vodka há, mais ou menos, meia hora por que... PUTA QUE PARIU! EU DEI EM CIMA DO SASUKE! DO SASUKE! E o que tá me deixando mais maluca e sem saber o que fazer... ELE CORRESPONDEU! Cara... Meu melhor amigo. Meu melhor amigo desde que eu tinha tipo, sei lá, uns cinco anos de idade?

Tomei mais um longo gole do meu caip-fruta...

E o pior... ele percebeu e ainda teve a cara-de-pau de me agarrar pela cintura e perguntar ao pé do meu ouvido – com a voz tão baixa, rouca, e sexy, que me deixou completamente arrepiada:

" - É impressão minha ou você está realmente dando em cima de mim, Sakura?"

" – Depende do ponto de vista de quem vê, Sasuke-kun – Apertei seus ombros, passando a mão direita pela nuca dele, enquanto a outra eu apoiava em seu peito. – Pra mim, estamos apenas dançando. – respondi sussurrando em seu ouvido com um sorriso de lado."

E o que ele fez em seguida? Apertou minha cintura com força e depois enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço, mordendo de leve bem pertinho de minha orelha direita, na minha nuca, onde tenho tatuado o nome dele. Correu os lábios por toda a extensão de meu pescoço, dando beijos molhados, caminhando para meu ombro, onde deu uma mordida leve e sugou minha pele. Quase gemi com aquilo. Deus! A boca dele é fria, mas deixou meu corpo completamente quente! Ele apertou os dedos em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele, eu sorri enquanto escorreguei novamente minhas mãos para seu peito e o empurrei de leve, me afastando. Comecei a dançar novamente, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele, que sustentou o olhar e deu "aquele" sorriso de lado. Ele se aproximou de mim, eu passei as mãos em seu rosto, apoiando uma em seu peito e, em seguida, desci o indicador por sua testa, contornando seu nariz, seus lábios, desci pelo centro de seu peito, escorregando de maneira insinuativa o dedo por seu abdômen, cheguei até o cós de sua calça e o puxei por ali em minha direção, até nossos corpos se encontrarem novamente. Ele riu sensualmente em meu ouvido e, eu não consegui resistir. Grudei minha boca na nuca chamativa e com um cheiro maravilhoso dele, sugando de leve. Ele suspirou em meu ouvido e grudou ainda mais nossos corpos. Eu ri, enquanto me afastava um pouco dele novamente, dançando. Ele riu também, mas de uma forma completamente maliciosa e, de repente, ele segurou minha cintura e me virou de costas pra ele, grudando nossos corpos. Começamos a dançar daquela forma. Fomos até o chão, juntos e depois voltamos a subir. O rosto dele estava enterrado em meu pescoço, enquanto nos movíamos no balanço da música que tocava e que, sinceramente, eu não prestava a mínima atenção. Foi aí que o ouvi murmurar alguma coisa em meu ouvido, mas não compreendi o que ele dizia. E num movimento rápido, ele me virou par si novamente. Suas mãos me puxaram, pelos passadores da minha calça e, em seguida, sua mão direita veio parar em minha nuca. Ele puxou meu rosto de uma vez de encontro o seu, mas parou antes que nossos lábios se encontrassem, meio hesitante, com os olhos fechados. Sua respiração estava ofegante e pesava e, como se ele tivesse tido um surto de coragem, avançou contra minha boca de maneira quase selvagem. Arregalei meus olhos, assustada. Sua boca estava colada na minha e ele não queria apenas aquele encostar de lábios tão tímido. Ele queria mais e, não devo negar, eu também queria. Ele apertou minha cintura com a mão esquerda, enquanto que com a direita apertava minha nuca em direção a seu rosto. Eu entreabri quase que instantaneamente mina boca, sentindo a língua gelada dele invadindo minha boca de maneira quente, instigando a minha própria a se entrelaçar com a dele. Embrenhei meus dedos nos fios de cabelo de sua nuca, arrepiando-os ainda mais. E, quando me dei por mim, minhas costas estavam apoiadas numa parede um tanto quanto afastada do centro da pista de dança, enquanto nossas línguas estavam mais ocupadas em desbravar cada canto da boca um do outro. Apertei minha outra mão no ombro musculoso dele, arranhando de leve. Senti-o sugar meu lábio inferior, usando os dentes para me enlouquecer. Suas mãos estavam mais ocupadas em desbravar cada pedacinho de meu corpo. Ele corria as mãos por minhas costas, cintura, quadris – onde arranhava de leve – e voltava para minha nuca. Eu não conseguia raciocinar. Corria minhas mãos por todo seu corpo musculoso também. Braços, peito, abdômen – onde dava leves arranhões -... Fui até um pouco mais ousada do que ele e desci minhas mãos para sua bunda e dei um belo de um apertão. Para mim, nada mais importava naquele momento. Nem mesmo o fato de sermos amigos desde os cinco anos de idade... MERDA! EU ESTAVA ME AGARRANDO COM MEU MELHOR AMIGO!Cara... Não vou e NÃO posso negar. Ele é Gostoso pra caramba! Imagina... O cara mais gato de toda a escola - senão do bairro - Jogador de Futebol, nadador quase profissional e, ainda por cima pratica kendô - sim sim, aquela luta antiga de espadas que os samurais praticavam no Japão feudal - Agora para e pensa... o que muito esforço físico e prática de esportes faz com um ser humano - em especial com um homem?

Acertou em cheio quem disse que deixa o corpo perfeitamente bem trabalhado e com os músculos totalmente bem distribuídos. O que é o caso do Sasuke. Seria um desrespeito usar aquelas duas palavrinhas que as garotas usam pra descrever um cara muito gato: Deus Grego. Claro que estou falando que seria um desrespeito ao Sasuke – ao tanquinho do Sasuke. Ele é alto, tipo 1,80. Tem cabelos e olhos incrivelmente negros. Os cabelos dele são perfeitos... Eu tenho sorte de ser amiga dele, sério. Tenho sorte porque tenho certos privilégios que outras garotas não têm - a-há! Morram de inveja suas oferecidas! - tipo, a hora que eu quiser eu posso me deitar ao lado dele na cama e afundar a minha mão naquele cabelo macio e cheiroso dele sem que ninguém ache que estamos fazendo coisas impróprias para menores de 18 anos – caham! Voltando ao assunto. O cabelo dele é totalmente arrepiado na nuca e em toda parte de trás da cabeça e na frente é liso, que ele deixa cair aos lados do rosto e na testa - numa espécie de franja - moldando o rosto fino e modelado dele. A boca dele é vermelhinha - e muito, muito, muuuito gostosa de beijar, o que eu descobri agora a pouco - os lábios dele não são cheios, mas são bem desenhados... Ele se parece com aqueles personagens famosos e gatos de anime e mangá – ele me lembra muito o Gray de Fairy Tail. Sim eu sou Otaku! - Mas, voltando a descrever essa coisa maravilhosa que eu chamo popularmente de MEU melhor amigo... Ele é branquinho e quando ele faz muito esforço, as bochechas dele ficam vermelhinhas, o que o deixa ainda mais sexy, ainda mais quando ele dá aquele sorrisinho de canto perfeito que ele tem e tira a camisa, deixando a mostra aquele corpo perfeito que ele tem. Os ombros dele são largos e os músculos do braço são bem definidos, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo. O peito dele é largo e os músculos são rígidos, mas macios. O abdômen dele, então, nem se fala. Como diria uma amiga minha: Da até pra tocar piano na barriga dele. Ou então: PUTA QUE PARIU! Eu quero um tanquinho desses na minha casa, especialmente no meu quarto! – Sim, ela é uma pervertida.

Dou um longo suspiro...

Ainda não acredito que nos beijamos... e que eu saí de lá quase correndo depois do beijo. Claro, eu entendo que seja culpa minha porque, afinal, eu provoquei. Muito. Não me arrependo do beijo em sim, por que... Ahhh, a quem diabos eu quero enganar? Não me arrependo de porra nenhuma! Eu amo o Sasuke! De paixão! Muito, muito mesmo! Só tenho medo de perder esse carinho que temos um pelo o outro, porque, sabe... fomos criados juntos, praticamente. E, droga! Se eu perder ele, não sei o que faço!

Dei um gole enorme no meu caip-fruta e senti a vodka descer rasgando minha garganta.

" – Tomara que ele esteja fazendo o mesmo que eu nesse momento... Assim, nós dois esquecemos o que aconteceu hoje e tudo vai ficar como sempre foi... – Murmurei, rabugenta. Ahhh, dá um desconto, vai. Eu to triste pra caramba porque, eu o amo... muito! E ele me vê só como uma amiga e eu sei que o que aconteceu entre a gente hoje foi só um impulso por parte dele – sim, por parte dele, eu fiz isso porque apenas me deixei levar, afinal, eu o amo - , por que, estamos em plenos dezessete anos de idade... ou seja, somos uma panela de pressão cheia de hormônios. E, quando eles explodem, não querem saber se são amigos de infância que eles estão fazendo se pegar no meio de uma boate cheia de gente conhecida. – Droga! – Maldita e gostosa bebida de vodka, estava me fazendo chorar! E eu detesto chorar! – Merda, merda, merda, merda... ele vai me odiar agora... e eu não quero isso... não, não...Droga... – eu já estava chorando nesse momento.

" – Eu jamais te odiaria, Sakura...- Suspirei assustada. Ele estava ali desde quando? O encarei surpresa. Ele me olhou e, no segundo seguinte me abraçou apertado. – Você tá chorando, cara.- sussurrou em meu ouvido – Detesto te ver chorar..."

" – Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Me perdoa... Eu... eu... – Eu não sabia o que dizer e minha fala estava meio embolada por causa do choro e da bebida. – Por favor... Me desculpa..."

" – Você não teve culpa de nada... de nada, ouviu? – segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, me fazendo encará-lo – Fui que te beijei, Sakura..."

" – Porque eu te provoquei... Eu... – enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço – Eu não quero te perder por isso... por favor... não fique bravo..."

" – O que...? – me olhou nos olhos novamente – Não te beijei só porque estávamos dançando daquela forma, Sakura. Muito menos porque você deu em cima de mim... – Arregalei meus olhos com o sorriso dele, que era reconfortante e divertido – Você não ouviu o que eu te disse naquela hora? Enquanto dançávamos?"

" – N-Não... desculpe – me desculpei e, outra vez enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e o ouvi suspirar."

" – O que eu disse foi que... – Novamente segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, me fazendo encará-lo – Que...eu... eu... – ele desviou os olhos dos meus e, depois de um longo suspiro de olhos fechados, ele me encarou, com o cenho levemente franzido, numa expressão que entendi que era como se ele estivesse se desculpando – Que eu... Gosto de... você – o tom de voz dele foi baixando gradativamente, mas deu pra ouvir perfeitamente aquelas palavras que, vindas dele, significavam muito pra mim – Não como um amigo apenas... quero dizer... gosto de você como um... um homem gosta de uma mulher... – ele me encarava, esperando por uma reação minha. Não vendo nenhuma – eu estava surpresa – Ele continuou: - E eu... Eu te quero... muito... – O olhar dele era algo como suplicante..."

Eu estava muito surpresa para responder... Ele estava dizendo que... Que também gostava de mim?

" – O... o que...? – o encarei, surpresa demais para conseguir juntar as palavras e formar uma frase, ou melhor, para juntar as letras e formar uma palavra coerente. – V-Você... você... gosta de mim...? É isso?"

" – Sim, Sakura... – ele me olhou... e os olhos dele me mostravam arrependimento e, seria carinho...? Não... era mais intenso... muito mais. Era algo como... Amor...? Tenho certeza de que meus olhos deveriam estar do tamanho de pratos, e de que minha boca estava mais escancarada do que o buraco na camada de ozônio. – Eu... tenho que me desculpar por... sentir isso...? – Seus olhos buscaram pelos meus."

" – E- eu... – eu só sabia encarar seus olhos e, depois seus lábios. Era só isso que eu conseguia fazer. – N-não! – Enfim, quando conseguir processar o que ele havia acabado de me dizer, consegui me expressar. – Q- quero dizer... – desviei meu olhar do dele e senti minhas bochechas arderem. Eu estava corada. – Não tem de se desculpar por nada... porque eu... eu... – Desviei meu rosto do seu... eu não iria conseguir fazer isso o encarando. – Também gosto... de... você... e-"

" - Não, Sakura... Você está... – ele virou meu rosto em sua direção e uniu nossas testas. – Está confusa... você está... você bebeu demais e-"

" – Eu não bebi demais! – Diante do olhar incrédulo dele eu franzi o cenho. – T- talvez só um pouco mas... – Desviei meu olhar, corada. – Isso não vem ao caso agora... você sabe... sabe que eu consigo resistir bem ao álcool então... – O encarei novamente. – Estou... totalmente ciente do que estou dizendo..."

" – Você fica engraçada quando bebe... – A mão direita dele estava em meu rosto, o acariciando. – E... eu sei que você não é fraca pra bebidas... – Ele sorriu de lado e aproximou mais seu rosto do meu, nossos narizes se tocavam de leve, e nossos lábios, vez ou outra também se roçavam. Eu ia falar algo, mas como se ele pressentisse isso, me calou com o indicador... – Chega de palavras por enquanto, ok?"

" – Tá... – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, ou melhor, sussurrar a ele antes de ter meus lábios abafados num beijo carinhoso e, dessa vez seus lábios estavam calmos, gentis, e não selvagens como minutos atrás. Minha mão direita, como que automaticamente, foi parar em sua nuca, enquanto que, com a esquerda, eu acariciava devagar sua face. E lentamente, nossos lábios saíram daqueles simples roce e se tocaram um beijo de verdade. Nossas línguas brincavam lentamente uma com a outra, se acariciavam. A mão dele, em minha cintura, movia-se lentamente, num carinho suave e... hum... quente...? Era assim que eu me sentia... Quente... não como há minutos atrás... era quente, como a sensação de felicidade plena. Quente como você se sente depois de acordar e, olhar pela janela o dia lindo que faz lá fora. Quente como se... – Ahhh, como se você estivesse sentindo a boca do Sasuke colada na sua, a mão dele te acariciando. Ah, é... você não sabe como é isso... Há! Três palavras pra você: Morra de inveja!."

Nos separamos lenta e gentilmente, embora ainda estivéssemos unidos por nossas mãos, que acariciavam um ao outro. Ele me deu uma sessão de selinhos, curtos – Demais, em minha opinião. – e leves.

" – Sabe... – ele murmurou contra meus lábios – Eu não estou mais tão afim de ficar aqui... Quero ir pra casa... vamos...?"

" – Uhum... – murmurei apenas, antes de tomar os lábios dele num selinho longo, que ele não fez questão nenhuma de interromper."

" – Viciou, foi? – Me perguntou com um sorrisinho de canto maroto e uma sobrancelha arqueada."

" – Algum problema com isso? – Perguntei no mesmo tom, já me levantando do banquinho do balcão."

" – Não... nenhum... – Ele levou as mãos ao bolso, pegando a carteira e o dinheiro para pagar pela minha bebida. – Desde que você o faça toda vez que se sentir em uma crise de abstinência. – Não pude evitar de rir. – Fica com o troco... – Disse pro garçom... É, ele podia dizer isso, o desgraçado além de gostoso, tem dinheiro. – Vamos? – Eu respondi apenas com um aceno de cabeça e, nem um segundo depois sua mão estava na minha, quentinha, me puxando para fora da boate."

Enquanto caminhávamos, senti o braço dele passar por meus ombros e eu também o abracei pela cintura.

" – Estou com um pouquinho de frio... – Murmurei quando já estávamos do lado de fora. Ele simplesmente tirou a jaqueta e passou por meus ombros. – E você? – perguntei."

" – Não estou com frio... pode ficar com ela... – Ele me olhou carinhoso enquanto eu vestia a jaqueta, mas não durou nem dois segundos esse olhar. Logo se transformou em malicioso. – E... pode ter certeza... Ele fica bem melhor em você do que em mim."

" – Pervertido... – murmurei enquanto ele abria a porta do carona de seu Cayman Gt preto com branco pra mim."

" – Sou não. – Nós dois rimos depois."

Me ajeitei no banco, enquanto ele colocava o cinto de segurança e dava partida no carro. Eu não pude agüentar e, simplesmente... caí na gargalhada.

" – O que é tão engraçado? – Me perguntou curioso."

" – Toda essa situação... – O encarei, mas ele é responsável demais para desviar os olhos do trânsito só pra olhar pra cara da amiga que fica rindo feito uma retardada mental no banco do carona, mas reparei no sorriso tranqüilo dele. – Cara... a gente se pegou legal lá na boate... Imagina a quantidade de gente que vai ter enchendo o nosso saco na escola na segunda... Ainda mais porque tenho que ficar na sua casa esse fim de semana...Ihhh... sabe quem eu vi lá? – Voltei a me recostar no banco, apoiando a cabeça naquele negocinho que tem pra apoiar a cabeça nos bancos de carro."

" – Não... quem?"

" – A sua namoradinha... a Karin. – Revirei meus olhos. Não, o Sasuke não tem namorada... é que é legal ver ele irritado quando eu me refiro a Vaka- quer dizer, Karin assim. Ele bufou irritado."

" – Nunca fiquei com ela e você sabe disso. – E ele sabia perfeitamente do ciúme quase doentio que eu tinha dela com ele. – Eu amo você, já disse. – Tá, isso me assustou... Bastante. Eu nunca ouvi o Sasuke dizer que ama alguém. Nunca, nunca mesmo."

" – Você... O que? – Ele corou, constrangido. Provavelmente porque ele não tinha se dado conta do que disse."

" – Você ouviu. – Sim, eu havia ouvido e sabia que ele não ia repetir. Ele não é do tipo de cara que diz que ama várias vezes consecutivas. Pena... Eu iria adorar ouvir ele dizer que me ama outra vez. "

" – É... ouvi... – Sussurrei baixinho. – Também te amo... – Sorri para ele."

" - Eu não teria tatuado seu nome na minha pele se não amasse... Isso é coisa de maluco... – Não pude evitar de soltar uma gargalhada."

" – Tem razão."

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu ouvi e respondi uma das perguntas que mais me fizeram feliz em toda minha vida:

" – Namora comigo? – Ele me perguntou, desviando os olhos do sinal, que estava vermelho."

" – É claro que sim! – Respondi com um sorriso maior que minha cara e, sem hesitar puxei a face dele e lhe dei um beijo longo. Do tipo de tirar o fôlego. E de não perceber que o sinal já havia aberto e que estávamos prendendo o trânsito. Nos separamos só depois que ouvimos uma buzinada irritante que quase me deixou surda."

O resto do caminho percorremos assim, com conversas amenas, descontraídas. Com risos suaves e carinhos ternos. Eu não deixava de tocar seu ombro, ou acariciar seus cabelos. Eu estava muito feliz. Por que... Era inevitável não ficar depois de ouvir uma declaração de amor de seu melhor amigo, estando apaixonada por ele. Ou de receber beijos e carinhos da pessoa que se ama... ou... Ahhh... Você entendeu. Eu to feliz pra caraleo, por que... Bem... Eu estou com o Sasuke!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sabe onde estou agora? Adivinhou certinho quem disse na casa do Sasuke-kun... Vou ser mais específica: Estou deitada na cama do Sasuke, o rosto dele enfiado na curva do meu pescoço e minhas mãos enterradas nos seus fios negros e extremamente cheirosos e, adivinha! Ele está sem camisa! Há! Sem Ca-mi-sa! – Morram de inveja, suas oferecidas²! – E, olha só... Eu também estou sem camisa... WHAT THIS FUCK? Caraleo! Onde foi parar a minha blusinha linda de botõezinhos cor-de-rosa? E... como – diabos! – ela saiu do meu corpo? Peraew... Quando foi que ELE tirou minha blusa? Por que eu não me lembro de ter sido eu, não...

" – Sasuke-kun... – Chamei baixinho, sacudindo de leve seu ombro. – Nada. – Sasuke-kun...? – Nada. – Sasuke! – Sacudi com força, ô homenzinho pra ter um sono pesado assim lá no inferno! E não tinham nem duas horas que havíamos chegado da boate!"

" – Que é, Sakura...? – Murmurou contra meu pescoço e eu me arrepiei."

" - Cadê minha blusa? – Ele me encarou profundamente."

" – Você não estava preocupada com isso quando eu a tirei. – Eu corei. Muito."

" – Mas estou preocupada agora... Onde está?"

" – Deve estar jogada em algum lugar do quarto, junto com a minha... – voltou a enterrar o rosto no meu pescoço. – Porque a quer agora...? Você fica melhor sem ela... – Ele riu."

"Por que, imagina se sua mãe ou a minha chega aqui agora... o que elas iriam pensar que a gente está fazendo... Ou pior... Se Itachi chega aqui agora... – Foi só eu falar o nome do irmão dele que ele se levantou."

" – Tem razão... não to afim de ouvir a encheção de saco do Itachi, não... – Ele se levantou e começou a procurar minha blusa. Não, nós não havíamos feito nada indevido, até por que minha mãe e a mãe dele estão em casa. Só aconteceu que, entramos nos beijando em casa (Leia-se, nos pegando meeeesmo) derrubamos muitas coisas até chegarmos ao quarto, onde eu não hesitei em arrancar a camiseta branca dele, para sentir seus músculos em contato direto com meus dedos. E me parece que ele fez o mesmo. Tem um motivo pra eu não lembrar como e nem quando ele arrancou a minha blusa de mim. Imagina só: 1,80 de homem te beijando e tocando de uma forma, digamos, quente. Ainda mais um homem como Sasuke. Você esqueceria até seu próprio nome."

" – Aqui está, Sakura... – me entregou minha blusa e eu a vesti. – Agora... vê se fica quieta e para de se mexer... – Ele me empurrou denovo para a cama, se deitando por cima de mim depois que eu coloquei a blusa... – Fica quietinha agora, tá? – E me beijou e, quem sou eu para contestar...? Tá, eu sou a namorada dele... mas eu realmente não queria contestar... Ahhh, não mesmo."

Owari


End file.
